Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (zzzzz)
Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (zzzzz) Premiered: August 20, 2009 Number of Episodes: 3 Last Episode: Episode 1.3 Stats Questions Asked: 35 Total Money Won: $1,251,000 Average Money Won: $417,000 Total Money Lost: $7,000 Average Money Lost: $7,000 Top Prize Winners: 1 $0 Winners: 0 Contestants: 3 Total Lifelines Used: 8 50:50: 3 Phone a Friend: 3 Ask the Audience: 2 Who Wants to be a Millionaire (zzzzz) is a Netgame which premiered on August 20, 2009 based on the original primetime version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Currently on the waiting list is mcwwin. __TOC__ Gameplay Fastest Finger A competition called the Fastest Finger is played before each game to see which contestant will go into the Hot Seat. A question and four answers are displayed, and contestants have to order them correctly and be the first to do it. The contestant who gets the correct answer the fastest moves onto the main game. Main Game From Wikipedia: In the hot seat, the goal is to answer 15 multiple-choice questions correctly from progressively harder sets of questions. Each question is worth a specified amount of money, and the contestant has the option of not answering after being presented with the question. In this case, the contestant is awarded the amount of money they have earned for the their previous correct answer. The amounts are not cumulative. After passing either questions 5 and 10, the contestant is guaranteed that amount of prize money (respectively, $1,000 and $32,000). If the contestant gives a wrong answer to any question, their game is over and their winnings will drop down to the last milestone passed. The "money tree" for the game is the same as the original primetime Millionaire: Lifelines 50:50: Two of the four possible answers are randomly taken away, leaving the correct answer and one incorrect answer. Phone a Friend: One non-player of the player's choice responds to the topic, helping the contestant out. He/she has a limit of three posts, however, and there may be NO private communication between the two related to the game. The host will PM the Phone-a-Friend. If there is no response in 24 hours or the PAF declines, the contestant must choose another person. Ask the Audience: A poll is run for two days which the forum members may vote in. If there are less than six votes, a simulated result is given. Notable Contestants Million Dollar Winners "Prizes" (a.k.a. Jon) is the only contestant to date who has answered the million dollar question correctly. His question was: Million Dollar Question Incorrect As of right now, no contestants have answered the million dollar question incorrectly. $0 Winners No contestants have answered one of the first five questions incorrectly, which would have caused them to win $0. Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1.1 - Premiered August 20, 2009. *Episode 1.2 - Began October 10, 2009. *Episode 1.3 - Started December 27, 2009. *Episode 2.1 - Signups began February 12, 2011. Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows Category:Million Dollar Game Shows